Gwen
Gwen is a character created by the user Neizov. She is Ray's annoying cousin. Appearance She is a moss green lizard with two marks behind the eyes and a five-sized diamond mark made of scales and also two spots on each side of the face, these have a dark green color. Her back has three stripes of a dark green hue and her arms, legs and top of the tail are full of dots of the same color. She also has four dark green rings at the end of her tail. Unlike other characters, she doesn't have a heart shaped nose but has two nostrils instead, she also has fangs instead of rabbit teeth as well as no ears. Her abdominal mark is segmented and beige colored. She wears a small red bow on her head. Biography Just like Ray she was born on the same city and just as her cousin she moved intovery Happy Tree Town at a very young age. When she was four years old something happened that would change her life forever: since her uncles died in a plane crash where only Ray survived he had to go to live with Gwen and her parents. At first she helped him with his rehabilitation and always treated him well but over the years and due to her bad education by part of her parents Gwen became a rude and problematic girl. She molested her cousin, other Tree Friends, ect ... She apparently is not aware that what she does is wrong and considers everything as a game. Personality She is practically the opposite of Ray: she is rude, always gets into trouble and even if she gets angry can become aggressive. She spends most of the day bothering her cousin and making the impossible day to others. Among her bad behaviour she has: trampled the tail other Tree Friends, pinch others, ect ... She does this thinking that she does not hurt anyone and she is just playing with them and that the anger of others is a joke but what she does not realize is that to many this really bothers them ... a lot. Despite everything, she has a good heart because she is often seen worrying about her cousin or other wounded or dead Tree Friends. Relationships Friends * Ray: Even though Gwen constantly bothers him, they both like each other as if they were brothers. Enemies * Susy: Like Rainbow, she doesn't get along with Gwen. * Bullies: At this point I don't think it's necessary to explain why. Trivia * Her survival rate is 38%. * Unlike Ray she does not seem to mind cold weather; this is rare in a reptile. * Her death involve blows and cuts. * Her design is recycled from Ray's alternate design. * Despite being cousins it is worth noting that Gwen and Ray are of different species. * The user DetoxCyanide helped to choose the name of this oc. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Green Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Female Characters Category:Neizov characters